


Comatose

by DenMoother



Series: Comatose [1]
Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, firemansam, firemansamfanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenMoother/pseuds/DenMoother
Summary: Fireman Sam gets kidnapped by Professor Polonium. He ends up being horrifically being tortured. With the Professor hunting him down, will Helen be able to protect him when the time comes? Will Sam ever recover?Read Disclaimers in Chapter One. Posted from my account on wattpad
Relationships: HelenxMike, MalcolmxOc
Series: Comatose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057619
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One: Fire Was Taken

_**Okay cubs, this story is not suitable for children as it covers the following subject matters:** _

_**-Abuse** _

_**-Rape** _

_**-Trauma** _

_**-Blood/Gore** _

_**-Also mentioning of a child out of whetlock** _

_**Please don’t read this story if you are below the age of 18. Remember to follow Pride Law** _

_**-Den Moother** _

_**A/N: This story is a repost from my Wattpad account. Updates are every Thursday. Also, I will be removing reviews that contain Death Threats. DT’s are not tolerated on this platform. I also won’t be responding to reviews that have nothing to do with this story.** _

Sam poked his head slightly around the corner of the building he was hiding behind. He watched as Professor Crompton messed with Polonium's robot. His hand clenched tightly onto his axe. As soon as he stepped out of the alley, Sam felt something implant itself into his neck. It sent out a harsh discharge. Sam screamed as his body twitched. He collapsed onto the ground. 

The Professor came out of her hiding spot. She smiled. Sam groaned quietly. He looked up at her weakly. She knelt down in front of him. "Shh, in a few moments you'll be taking a nice long rest."

Sam growled. He tried to stand up. Polonium pressed a button on the end of a small cylindrical object. Sam heard a high pitched whine behind him. The object in his neck sent out another discharge. Sam screamed out in pain before face planting again. He panted. His body twitched again. He felt tired suddenly. He then blacked out.

Sam slowly came to about two hours later. His arms were tied to a chair. He had an ear-splitting headache. He coughed, looking around. He was in a rather dark room with a single light bulb hanging above him. He did have a cut on his right cheek from having fallen onto his face.

He shivered gently. He looked down to notice that he was half-naked. His legs were opened in a rather compromising position. Sam struggled. He didn't like this. His head snapped up when the door to his room suddenly opened. His eyes narrowed against the incoming light. He saw a tall shadow heading towards him. 

"Well...well...well. Look whose finally decided to wake up?" cooed a voice.

Sam growled. "Let me go!"

She knelt down in front of him. Her hand traveled up his chest before resting underneath of his chin. She then moved it up near his cheek. Sam yanked his head away. "Don't you touch me!"

"Fireman Sam, who knew you were even prettier up close? I'm afraid I can't quite let you go just yet." She tapped him on the nose. She then stood up. "You see, Sam, I have something planned for you. An offer if you will."

Sam eyed her. "and what would that be?"

She grabbed a remote off of the table. She aimed it at one of the screens in his room. The screen flickered on to reveal his teammates locked in a room together. They were each tied up, clothed thankfully. The only one who looked like they took quite a beating was Penny. She heard Sam pull against his bindings. "What did you do to them?!"

"Oh somebody has to keep you firefighters in line. They didn't put up much of a fight. Unlike you." Polonium turned to Sam. "Sam, I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse."

"Let them go. I don't want to make any offer with any scum bag like you." growled Sam. His eyes narrowed again.

Polonium took out what looked to be a pen. She pressed the back end of it. Sam heard Penny and the others scream in pain. "No! Don't hurt them!" begged Sam.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are we going to be a good boy and listen?"

Sam looked up at the screen again. He saw how in pain everyone was. He nodded quietly. Polonium grinned. "Good boy. Now I'm only going to offer this to you once. I'll let everyone here go if you turn Norman over to me."

"Wha..What do you plan on doing with him?"

"A girl like me knows how to get rid of a village loudmouth. I think it's only fair that I do this favor for you. After all, you do care about yourself and the others in that village , right Sam?"

Sam kept his gaze down. Polonium knew she had the firefighter in a tough spot. "tell you what. I'll give you at least two hours to think about it." She patted his bare shoulder. "I'll be back."

She left the room. Sam stared at the floor for a long while. _Norman in exchange for his team. The answer seemed simple. Just let Norman go but how could he do that to Dilys? The entire town would view him as a monster._ Sam gritted his teeth. _He also couldn't risk the lives of his team. He was responsible for them._

Polonium came back two hours later. She stood close to him again. "What have we decided?"

Sam looked at the screen that his team-mates on it. He swallowed back a painful lump. "Let them go and leave Norman alone, take me instead."

She lofted an eyebrow. "How interesting. The lead firefighter chooses to give himself up instead of freedom? I think I can work with that."

She takes out a walkie-talkie. "Let the firefighters go. Tell them their generous lead firefighter has given up his freedom in exchange for theirs."

She knelt down in front of Sam. She touched his cheek again. "You and I are going to have some fun together."

Sam eyed her. He wasn't going to let her get to him very easily.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helen knew the others were in danger. Her brother placed a hand on her shoulder. Helen's hands were fidgeting. She looked up at him. "They still haven't come back yet."

  
  


"We're still looking for them. I suspect that Polonium may of nabbed them as well." whispered Malcolm.

Helen shifted under her brother's touch. _Polonium may try to kill them._ She thought. _I have to do something._

Helen let out a shaky sigh. She turned to her brother. "Malcolm, do me a favor."

Malcolm lofted an eyebrow. "what are you planning?"

"I have to go in and rescue them. I can't just idle by. Not this time. If something happens to me, make sure Mike takes care of Mandy."

Malcolm shook his head. "Nee, you know I can't allow you to do this, right?"

Helen had a pleading look on her face. "The firefighters have become my children in a way. This mother has to do what's right to keep them safe. Even if it's against my ethnics."

Malcolm sighed. He took off his baton and taser. He handed both to her. He also slid off his vest. "At least arm and protect yourself."

She nodded. "Do you know where Polonium's lair is?"

"Right on the outskirts of Wales. I'll need to drive you there."

Helen shook her head. "No need. I've got an ambulance. You've done enough already."

Helen walked over to her ambulance. She climbed in. She rolled down her driver's side window. "Malcolm."

"Yes Nee?"

"Thank you."

He nodded. "Please come back safely. I don't want to be the one that has to identify your body."

She grinned but only slightly. "Don't worry. I'm not as helpless as you think I am." She quickly started her ambulance up. She pulled away. Malcolm watched as his sister got further and further away from town. _Take care, sis._ He thought to himself quietly.

_**Read and Review. Let me know what you guys think. Again, the next update is on Thursday.** _

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Weep Little Lion Man

Chapter Two: Weep Little Lion Man  
  
 **Warning: The following chapter contains scenes of Rape/Torture. Avoid reading if you are sensitive to any of these subjects.**

**\- DenMoother**

  
  


Sam laid bare-backed across an examination table. His arms and legs were still bound. His legs were spread open. Sam wiggled quietly. His mouth was now covered by duck tape to prevent him from screaming. Professor Polonium came walking into the room. She had a sly smile on her face. "Even more gorgeous laying down."

Sam looked up at her. His eyes narrowed. He growled muffedly into his gag. "Oh don't look so glum, Samuel. I'm not here to hurt you...yet."

She walked around to the front of the table. "But I can get to know you in another way though."

Sam's eyes widened. He struggled. The table rocked slightly. He felt her hands go to his belt. "Shh, just relax."

"Mmmph! Mmph!"

Polonium took a needle of strange liquid off the table next to her. She jabbed it into the side of his leg. Sam screamed. She injected him with something. Sam immediately felt tired and sort of needy. He stared at her. His vision blurred in and out. "Mmmph...."

Polonium ran a hand up his leg. Sam relaxed under her touch. She kissed his cheek. "Just relax."

Sam tried to struggle again but his body felt like lead. It was like he was no longer in control of his body. Polonium touched him again. His body arched itself into her hand. Sam let out a soft moan. He watched her. Polonium lowered his pants. She fondled him gently. "Have you ever had a woman touch you like this?" Her tone sounded rather seductive.

Sam shook his head weakly. She kissed his cheek. "Shame but don't worry. I'll show you what it means to have a good time."

Sam felt her lips go on his neck. Sam shuddered. He wanted it to end. He tried to move away but his body kept moving towards her. He whimpered softly. "Shh Sam. Don't cry. It'll all be over soon. All you have to do is be a good boy and I won't hurt you, okay?"

Sam nodded quietly. If he could cry right now, he would. He watched as she stripped down. She grabbed him by the hips. Sam closed his eyes as he entered her. He felt her rock her hips. Sam groaned unwillingly. He kept his eyes closed until he felt her finish. She got off him. She touched his cheek again. Sam blinked his eyes open. She removed the tape off his mouth. Her lips touched his. Sam gasped quietly. He whimpered as she pulled away. "Thanks for the ride, Fireboy." She chuckled as she left the room.

Sam laid there quietly. His body felt numb. It didn't belong to him anymore. _You did this to save your team._ He told himself. _Lord knows what she would of done to either Penny or the others._ Sam felt the sedative in the medicine that she had given him kick in. He let out a shaky sigh as he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Sam woke up several hours later to a sharp pinch. Sam turned his head to see Polonium injecting him with something. Sam immediately felt his veins catch fire. He gagged. He started to cry out in pain. It felt like she was holding a match to his arm.

  
  


Polonium smiled. She sits on the edge of his table. Sam eyed her. He kept from tearing up. The pain spread throughout the rest of his body. Sam cried out again. "What are you doing to me?!"

"Just testing a new serum. I want to see how long you can last before you crack."

Sam screamed out in pain. He pulled against his bindings. "Stop this! Make it stop!" he begged.

Polonium filled another vile. "I'm afraid I can't do that Sam." She loomed over him. "You ready for the next dose?"

Sam struggled in response. "No! No!"

She injected him again. Sam felt like his spine was being tore out of his body. His vision blurred. He let out another heart-breaking plead. Polonium just watched him. She found sick enjoyment in the man's suffering. She reached for his crotch. She gently grabbed hold of it. Sam let out a gasp-like moan. 

She rubbed him between the legs. Pain turned into pleasure for him. "Please...leave me alone..." he begged.

She leaned in close. "I can make this all go away."

She let go of his crotch. The burning sensation came back. Sam called out. "P-please. Just leave me alone. I beg of you."

She laughed. "Aw, is the Hero Next Door scared? I thought you were braver than this?"

She reached into his pocket. She pulled out his phone. She showed him a picture of Charlie. "You really care about him right? Is he important to you?"

Sam stayed prefectly silent. He just shuddered and twitched in pain. She glanced at the photo. "I wonder what would happen if I were to send somebody to hurt him, hm?"

"No!" shouted Sam. "Don't! Please! I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt him!"

She grinned. "So he is important to you." She goes to the next picture which is of Charlie's family. "Lovely family he has. James is his son right?"

"Don't you hurt him...leave them alone...."

"Your brother's wife is hot. I'd love to have her for myself." purred Polonium.

Sam lunged at her from the side only to hurt his wrists on his bindings. A deep animal-like growl left his lips. Polonium smiled at him. "I take it talking about your family is a bit of a touchy subject, hm?"

"You bitch. I'll gut you if you ever touch either one of them." he threatened. He could feel his anger rising.

She put his phone down. "I doubt you can do much of anything in your state."

Sam was currently feeling a lot of anger. This bitch was threatening to go after everything he worked hard to protect. He suddenly heard James' scream. He pulled against his bindings once more. "YOU BITCH! YOU KIDNAPPED HIM DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Relax...he's fine. I haven't done anything to him...yet." she sneered.

"LET HIM GO! YOU BITCH! I'LL HURT YOU!" Roared Sam.

Polonium walked over to him. She grabbed him by the base of his neck. Sam heard his nephew scream in agony again. This only set him off more. "No! Please!"

"You gonna be a good boy? Do as mommy asks?"

He nodded quickly. "Y-Yes ma'am. I'll be good."

She grinned. She pushed him down onto the table. She got on top of him again. Sam felt his body cave into her. She rocked her hips against his once more. "Maybe you and I will have offspring of our own, hm?"

Sam whimpered. He really hoped that wasn't the case. He didn't want to have kids or a lineage with this woman. He groaned softly. Her body rubbing up against his was what was keeping the poison away right now. Sam felt something sharp go into his arm again. He growled. "Shh, it's just a little something to help with the pain." cooed Polonium.

  
Sam's bulge grew in arousal. The medicine she had given him kicked in. He let out a soft pleasurable moan. Polonium blushed. She kissed the base of his neck. She ran her hands down his muscular sides. "You really want this, huh?" she asked.

He nodded weakly. "Y-Yes."

She slid off him. She ran a hand underneath of his chin. Sam leaned into her touch. "let's find somewhere a bit more comfortable, hm?"

Sam hopped off the table. He followed Polonium into a different room. This room had a queen sized bed pressed up against the wall. Polonium slid his pants down further. She began kissing his exposed shaft. Sam gasped. She pushed the door closed behind him before pinning him against it by his hips.

Sam could hear a voice in the back of his head screaming for him to stop her. He couldn't. Sam moaned loudly. He rested his head up against the door. His knees trembled as she kissed his sweet spot. She parted his legs more. Her tongue found it's way to the tip of his shaft. She put her mouth around it.

Sam closed his eyes. Pleasurable waves coursed through him. He pressed her head up closer to his hips. _Sam, you have to break out of this. This isn't right._

Sam's eyes flew open. He pushed her away. He panted, curling up in the corner. Polonium growled. She stood up. She grabbed him by the base of his throat. "I didn't tell you to stop!"

She slapped him across his cheek harshly. Sam let out a whimper. He shrunk back. "S-Sorry. It hurt..that's what I stopped."

She eyed him up and down. She motioned to the bed. "Lay down. Now." she ordered.

Sam scampered over to the bed. He climbed up into it. Polonium took another needle filled with white fluid out from the night stand. Sam kept his arm away from her. "No! No more! I'll be good!"

"You aren't listening, Samuel. I need to punish you."

She grabbed his arm. "No. Please. Stop." He tried to move away from her. She slapped him again. This time she hit him hard enough to draw blood. Sam stayed still. She injected him with more lust poison. She pushed him down in bed. Sam trembled underneath of her touch. She kissed him again. She kept a firm grip of his backside.

She went for hours. Poor Sam felt numb and hollow by the time she was done. He laid in bed with his arms bound to the headboard. Her finger danced across his chest. She made him face her. "I had a good time, didn't you?"

Sam nodded quietly. He didn't meet her gaze. Polonium planted a kiss on his cheek. "Good night Samuel."

She rested her head on his chest. Sam felt his body tremble. He stared up at the roof as she fell asleep.

**Be sure to read and review. Updates are every Thursday**

  
  


  
  


  
  



	3. Chapter 3: Hollow

Chapter Three: Hollow

It took Helen three days to reach the outskirts of Wales. She spotted a camp being set up near the base of the mountains. She slowed to a stop. She rolled down her passenger side window. "Excuse me!" she shouted to the group of people setting up camp.

Penny looked up. She sighed in relief. "Helen! You made it! Is Malcolm with you?!"

"No. I came to rescue you lot. What happened? Is everyone okay?"

The group all looked at each other quietly. "Sam gave himself up to protect us. We've been waiting for help from PontyPandy." explained Arnold.

"He did what?!" gasped Helen. "No. No. I'm going after him. Where's the lair?"

"Just follow the old dirt road. You can't miss it. Please be careful."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just stay safe." Helen drove off again. She got onto the dirt road. She looked for an unusual spot in the mountains. _Hang in there, Sam._ pleaded Helen.

Her gaze fell upon a small shriveled up structure further up the hill. She gunned the engine. She pulled up outside of the structure. She took the taser off her belt as she got out. She carefully made her way over to the door. She kicked it open. The door slammed against the frame loudly. She looked inside to see a ladder which lead further into the darkness.

She put the taser back on her belt. She climbed down the ladder. She kept her gaze on the wall. The ladder stopped at a walkway. Helen jumped down onto it. She put her hand on the taser once more. The place was much bigger underground. She was near what looked to be holding cells.

"Sam?" called Helen quietly.

She heard shuffling a few feet away from her. Helen began walking towards it all while calling out to Sam. The shuffling steadily grew louder. Helen slowly took the taser off her belt. "Sam?"

A pair of hands shot out from behind her. They yanked her sharply into a room. Helen screamed. She struggled to escape. "YOU!" bellowed a familiar voice.

Helen felt them chuck her into the wall. Helen grunted as she smacked into it. She turned around quickly. She raised her arms to protect herself. The figure pinned her to the wall. Helen struggled. She looked up to see Sam staring wildly back at her. "Sam?"

Sam growled. He raised his hand. His hand had a shiv in it. Helen ripped an arm out from underneath of him. She grabbed the baton. She struck him full force across the face with it. Sam stumbled backwards. Helen panted staring at him. "Sam...what did she do to you? I'm not your enemy."

Sam snarled. He went for her again. He grabbed Helen. He slammed her into the examination table. Helen called out in pain. She slid down the side of it. She swung the baton again, hoping to strike Sam in the ankles. Sam ripped the baton out of her grasp. He lifted her up by the collar of her shirt. Helen wiggled in his grasp. She put her hands around his. "Sam...please wake up..."

She felt Sam put his hand around her neck. "I'm not going to let you trick me anymore." His hold steadily grew tight.

Helen whimpered. "S-Sam. Please. It's me. Helen." 

Sam tightened his hold. He pressed her down on the table. He watched as Helen squirmed to get free. Helen locked eyes with him. She was tearing up. Sam snapped out of his daze. He realized what he was doing. He pulled away from her. He scrambled off to a corner of the room. He pressed his back as far as he could against it.

Helen groaned as she stood up. "Sam. It's okay. You were just scared." she rubbed her throat gently. She walked over to him. Sam curled up away from her. "No! I'm bad. Stay away!"

Helen gently touched his shoulder. "shh, it's okay. You aren't bad. It's alright."

Sam looked at her over his shoulder. He held his arms. "No more needles. No more. I'll do whatever is you want."

Helen looked at his wounds. The poor man had been beatened and voilated. She touched his cheek. "My poor boy. It's alright. Mommy is here to get you out."

Sam moved towards Helen. Helen held the man in her arms. She wanted to cry. This wasn't how she wanted to find Sam. "I'll get you out. You'll be safe. You'll be far away from all of this." she said in a strained voice.

"Promise?" asked Sam.

Helen made him look at her. Sam wasn't making eye contact with her. "I promise. No more torture. No more whatever the hell she did to you."

Sam looked past her shoulder. "Home.."

Helen helped him stand up. "c'mon. Let me get you outside but first." she looked around the room. "let me find you a shirt."

She managed to find Sam's shirt laying on another one of the tables. She helped him change into it. Sam held her close. Helen laid her head on his chest. "C'mon big guy."

Sam followed her out of the room. His legs shook. He was free. This lady freed him. Helen took his hand in hers. She kept an eye on their corners. She stood behind him as he scrambled up the ladder. Seeing sunlight excited him. Helen climbed up after him.

Sam winced at the incoming sunlight. He stood up, looking around. His head throbbed. He swayed a bit. Helen caught him before he fell over again. "Just hold on. Let me get you over to the ambulance."

The word _Ambulance_ sent Sam into a frenzy. He pulled out of her grasp. "No!" he growled. "No more!"

Helen reached for him again. "Sam, it's alright. I'm not going to do anything to you. It's just so I can get you back to PontyPandy."

Sam eyed her. He let her grab his wrist. "C'mon."

She loaded Sam up. Sam laid down in the back of the ambulance. She covered him up with the blankets. She touched the side of his head. "You poor thing." She stroked his hair.

He leaned into her touch. Helen sighed. She took her phone out of her pocket. She dialed her brother's number.

_**Malcolm: Hello?** _

_**Helen: Hey little brother. I've found the firefighters. I need backup on the mountains.** _

_**Malcolm: What a relief! I honestly thought you had....** _

_**Helen: Never and not without a fight. Though Sam's in really bad shape. I'm heading back to where the others are hiding.** _

_**Malcolm: Understood. We'll try to get to you as quickly as we can. I may call up backup from London.** _

_**Helen: Do what you can for us.** _

_**Malcolm: I love you, sis. Please stay safe.** _

_**Helen: I love you too and I'll try to.** _

Helen hung up. She put her phone away. Her hand went back to touching Sam's hair. Sam let out a soft sigh. "Just rest, Sam."

Sam closed his eyes obediently. He didn't want to upset Helen. Helen closed the doors on him. She got in on the driver's side. As soon as she started the engine up, she heard Sam whimper. "Your okay, Sam. I promise you that you are safe."

"She'll come looking for me." he whispered. "She has my kid. I didn't want it. I'm a bad man."

"You aren't a bad man. She's just a bitch. We'll deal with the child when the time comes." comforted Helen.

Sam goes quiet. He tossed the blanket over himself. The blanket gave him a safe space to hide. Helen drove back the way she came. She parked outside of the camp. Penny walked over to her. "did you find him?" she asked.

"I suggest you lot stay as far away from the ambulance as possible." warned Helen. "Sam isn't there mentally and he may attack one of you on sight."

Penny nodded in understanding. "that explains the cuts you have."

Helen looked at her wounds. "I'll be fine. It's him I'm worried about." She sits down on the rear bumper. "He didn't seem to recognize me right away. He's super scared."

"What did that bitch do to him?" wondered Penny.

"I'm not sure. I'm taking him to PontyPandy so I can examine him once Malcolm arrives."

Penny looked in through the ambulance doors. She could see Sam hiding underneath of the blanket. It looked like he had his back towards the door. Helen noticed that Penny's bangs were bloodied. "Did you get hurt?"

"Yeah. All of us did. I fixed my wounds the best I could." replied Penny.

Helen stood up. She examined the gash on Penny's head. "Oh dear. I should of been here much sooner."

Penny winced when she touched it. Helen shook her head. "Voilent woman. I hate her and it's hard for me to say that about anybody. Let me get my first aide kit then I can get to work on treating you guys."

"that would be much appreciated, Helen."

Sam slept until the late afternoon hours. He noticed that they were stopped. He frowned. He scooted closer to the back door. He peered out the window. He couldn't see anybody. Panic settled in. He began scrambling.

Helen's head shot up. She watched her ambulance rock slightly. "Sam must be up." She ran over to it. She quickly opened the doors. "Hey! It's alright!"

Sam turned to face her. "It's alright!" comforted Helen as she climbed in. Sam moved closer to her. Helen helped him lay down again. "It's alright. Just relax. I'm outside talking to the others."

"Are they okay?" he asked.

"Yes. They're fine. Thanks to you. They're just a little banged up at the moment."

Sam whimpered quietly. Helen stroked his hair. He rested his head on her chest. Helen let him cuddle in her lap. Sam was like a son to her. Seeing him like this broke her heart. It made her angry. She wanted nothing more than to harm the person that did this to him. She felt Sam steadily drift off in her touch. Helen sat there holding him quietly.

The skies outside grew dark. Helen had her head pressed up against the back of one of the seats. She stirred hearing Sam groan suddenly. His hips shifted underneath of the blanket. "S-Stop" he begged quietly.

Helen shook his shoulder. "Sam."

Sam moaned again. He whimpered softly in his sleep. Helen kept shaking him. "Sam? Please wake up."

Sam's hand went around her wrist. He pinned it to the seat. His eyes flew open. "I SAID STOP!"

Helen tried to pull free. "Sam. It's alright. Your safe."

Sam let go of her wrist. "Helen? Is that you?"

Helen nodded. She rubbed her wrist. Sam whimpered. He backed up from her slightly. Helen sighed. "it's alright. You didn't hurt me badly."

Sam didn't meet her gaze. He realized how dark it was. That made him whimper a bit more. Helen sensed this. She gently touched his cheek. "we're safe, Samuel. She isn't going to find us here."

"Nowhere is safe. Not my mind. Not the outside world. She's out there lurking." muttered Sam. "I'm scared."

Helen kissed his forehead. "Don't be. Once we get back to PontyPandy, I'll set something up so you'll feel safe."

"Promise?"

She nodded. "C'mon. Let's try to rest a bit more. At least until the sun rises."

Sam laid back down again. "Helen..."

"Yes Sam?"

"Thank you."

She smiled. She stroked his hair gently. Sam let out a tired sigh. Helen sat by him. Her gaze fell upon the door. She felt Sam press himself up against her side. Helen held him close. She rested her head against the back of the seat again. She felt the clutches of exhaustion take hold of her.

  
  


**Please rate, comment, and follow. It helps a lot! Updates are every Thursday!**

**Hungry for more? I’ve got some Oneshots going on Wattpad. My name on there is**

**DenMumTheBearCake.**

**-Den Moother**


	4. Chapter Four: Done All Wrong

Helen woke up to another vehicle pulling up alongside hers the next morning. She slowly peered into the window to see who it was. A white and blue van with police markings sat parked next to her. She laid Sam down on his blanket before going outside to talk to them. 

A blonde haired male hopped out of the van. He walked around to the front of the van. He stopped seeing Helen. "Are you Ms. Flood?" he asked. 

"Nurse Flood." corrected Helen. 

The man bowed. "I'm Officer Price. I've been sent by my partner, Malcolm to assist you with getting everyone home."

Helen nodded. "Let's get everyone loaded and going then." 

Sam heard commotion going on outside. He stirred softly. He snuck up close to the window. He spotted his friends being loaded into a van. He growled only to calm down when he spotted the PontyPandy Police Service logo on the back door. He sat down again. Helen opened the doors to the ambulance. "Morning Sam. How are you feeling?" 

He shrugged quietly. He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. "We're going to be following the police back to PontyPandy. It's a bit of a trip."

Sam nodded. He laid back down again. Once Helen made sure that Sam was going to be okay, She went around to the driver's side. She adjusted the rear-view mirror so she can still keep an eye on Sam. She followed in behind the police van. 

Sam pulled the blanket over his face to help him sleep. Helen glanced at him through the mirror. She was relieved that he was resting at least. 

Meanwhile, 

Polonium returned from her outing. She opened the door to Sam's cell only to find him gone. She growled. "Crompton!"

The small scientist jumped at the sound of his name being called. "Yes Professor?"

"Where did Samuel run off to?" she asked. 

"I'm not sure. I honestly thought he was resting considering how quiet he was in his cell."

She facepalmed. "You need to be watching our guests, idiot!"

She went over to the console. She pulled up the security footage. She noticed another woman leaving with Sam. She growled quietly. That woman was leaving with her property. ."I don't know why I bother leaving you in charge of anything!" she spat. "That bitch has left with our high value target!"

Crompton sank down further in his chair. "Sorry ma'am." 

She sighed. "No matter. We'll just figure out a way of getting him back." She placed a hand over her stomach. She then grinned. "and I think I know how exactly we'll get him back." 

It was the late afternoon hours before the convoy stopped in a nearby city to rest. Helen sat on one of the benches close to the ambulance. The three of days worth of tiredness crept up on her suddenly. She felt somebody sit next to her. She turned to see Winter sitting by her. He had a bag of food in his lap. He reached into it. He offered her a sandwich from it. She took it. "Figured you would be hungry."

"Thanks Winter." She undid the wrapper on it. "can you leave another with me so I can give it to Sam?"

He nodded. "sure." He slid another one over to her. Helen looked up at the evening sky. 

Winter ate by her side quietly. He could sense that she was distraught by something. He looked at her. "Worried?"

"You have no idea." she muttered. 

"I think I have a fair clue. Malcolm filled me in. Said you went rushing off like a bat out of hell." 

"I couldn't help it. Some part of me wanted to help them. I'm not much of a fighter but these firefighters are like my kids. If anything should happen to them, I'll never forgive myself for it."

Winter chuckled. "You sound a bit like my mom. She said the same thing about me when I became a cop."

The both of them heard the ambulance shift. Helen stood up. She went over to the backside of it. She opened the door. Sam had moved from his spot. He was staring out the window. He looked at her. "Hey Sam. How was your nap?"

He shrugged. Helen motioned for him to follow her. "C'mon. We're just having dinner. You need to eat something." 

Sam hopped out of the ambulance. He wobbled a bit. He followed Helen over to the bench. She handed him the other sandwich she had. Sam sat down with it. He eyed her carefully. "Go on." she urged. "I'm not going to take it from you."

Sam undid the wrapper on it. He began nibbling on it. Winter watched for a bit. "Think I'll go and see if the others are hungry."

Helen patted his shoulder. "sounds like a plan." 

Winter heads off to where the others were sitting. Helen sat by Sam. She looked at her half-eaten sandwhich. She wrapped the rest of it up. Sam tilted his head at her. "what?" she asked. 

"You not going to eat?" 

"I'm fine." She rubbed his shoulder. "just focus on getting stronger."

Sam went back to eating his sandwich. He noticed that Helen was nodding off. He gently shouldered her. Helen snapped awake. "hm?" 

"You okay?" 

She chuckled. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." 

Sam devoured the rest of his sandwich. He cuddled close to her. Helen began nodding off again. He wrapped an arm around her. He let her head fall on his chest. "Sam.." she muttered tiredly. 

"Just rest." 

Helen sighed. She curled up against him. Sam watched over her. 

Helen woke up again several hours later. She found herself in the back of the ambulance with a blanket wrapped around her. She looked around frantically. "Sam?" she called. 

A large shadow loomed over her. She gasped reaching for something on her belt. Sam was perched between the doors watching her. Helen groaned. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. You were tired so I figured you would want to sleep back here." 

Helen looked at her phone. It was about 8 at night. "Where are the others?" 

"Resting." replied Sam. 

His blue eyes shined at her in the dark. Helen sat upright. She rubbed sleep from her eyes. Sam turned his back to her. He was guarding the entrance. She crawled over to him. "You know you don't have to protect me right? I'm fine. Winter's close by. Penny and the others are close by as well."

Sam whined. Helen smiled at him kindly. "I'm fine. I promise. She's not gonna get us all the way out here. Not with the number of witnesses around." 

Sam moved away from the doors. He still had a worried look on his face. He sits with her. Helen patted his head. "We'll be fine. Let's try to rest, hm? We have to head out again in the morning." 

Sam went over to where his blanket was. He laid down on top of it. Helen sat close to the door. She rested her head up against it. "good night Sam." 

Sam watched as Helen closed her eyes. He didn't go to sleep. He decided to watch over her. He grabbed the baton firmly in his hand. His eyes went to the door she was sleeping by. A soft whine tumbled out of his chest. 

_Helen woke up in the back of the ambulance again. The air hung. She looked to see Sam missing from her side. "Sam?" she called.  
_

_The doors were wide open. Helen frowned. She carefully peered out of them. She spotted Sam twitching on his side. He laid in the middle of the street. "Sam!" she shouted.  
_

_She raced over to him. A deep growl came out of Sam. He lunged at her.  
_

Helen bolted upright. She panted looking around. She placed her face in her hands. _Just a dream. Sam wouldn't do that._ She reassured herself. She let her hands fall back in her lap. She looked up to see Sam staring directly at her. "Sam?"

Sam looked away. Helen moved closer to him. "Did you sleep?"

He shook his head. She sighed. "You need to. You can't get better if you don't." 

He eyed the door in response. Helen had him face her. "What's it going to take for you to calm down a little, hm?" 

He shrugged. He couldn't help it. Helen pulled away. "I've got an idea." She walked out of the ambulance with the baton in one hand. "Just sit tight."

Sam watched her from the doors. Helen checked both sides of either vehicle. She even checked the bushes. She then walked over to him. "See? There's nothing out here." 

She climbed back in. She shut both doors. "Now, will you go to sleep?"

Sam nodded. He laid back down again. Helen curled up close to him. She ruffled his hair gently. Sam hummed under her touch. "Silly boy." she muttered. 

Sam wrapped his arms around her. Helen leaned up against his chest. She felt him rest his head on her shoulder. The two of them end up falling asleep. 

Helen woke up early the next morning. She spotted somebody peering into the back window. Her protective instincts kicked in. She grabbed the baton. She went up to the door. Winter waved at her through the window. Helen lowered her weapon. She opened the door. "yes?"

"Morning. I'm heading into town to get food. You want anything?" 

"Sure. Just surprise me. Make sure to get something for Sam. I want him to keep his strength up." 

Winter nodded. He saluted her. He turned heel when she stopped him. "also, how often are you patrolling at night?"

"quite often, why?"

"Sam still feels uneasy. I think he senses something that we don't."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll step up the patrols then."

Helen nodded. "It's much appreciated."

Winter smiled as he walked away. Helen moved away from the door. Sam was still resting. She sat close by him. Her phone buzzed softly in her pocket. She took it out to discover a text from her brother. 

_**Malcolm: You doing okay, sis?** _

_**Helen: I'm fine. I don't know what Polonium has done to him. I've never seen him this paranoid and scared before.  
** _

_**Malcolm: That's not good.  
** _

_**Helen: No. It's not. I'm going to do a lab on him once I get back. I just want to see if she used anything on him.  
** _

_**Malcolm: Whose going to look after him?** _

_**Helen: I will. I don't want him to be in a situation where he won't be able to get help.  
** _

_**Malcolm: I could be his bodyguard if you'd like.  
** _

_**Helen: That would be prefect.  
** _

_**Malcolm: He can sleep in the room you have set up for me. I don't mind resting on the couch.  
** _

_**Helen: Thanks. Sorry to have to kick you out.** _

_**Malcolm: It's no problem. How's Winter treating you?** _

_**Helen: Good. Very eager to help.  
** _

_**Malcolm: He can be a handful sometimes. He does mean well.  
** _

_**Helen: I've noticed. We should be heading out in a little while.  
** _

_**Malcolm: Grand. I'll sleep better once your home.  
** _

_**Helen: Don't sacrifice sleep for my sake. Please rest. I'll be fine. I can handle my own.  
** _

_**Malcolm: I'm aware but that doesn't stop me from worrying.  
** _

_**Helen: I love you** _

_**Malcolm: I love you too. Get here safe.  
** _

Helen jumped hearing a knock at the door. She put her phone away. She opened the door. Winter came back with breakfast biscuits for them. "here you go."

"Thanks Winter." She took them from him. 

Winter smiled happily. He scampered to get food to everyone else. Helen sat down. She ate her sandwich quietly while watching over Sam. 


	5. Path to Redemption

Chapter Five: Path to Redemption

Three days had gone by. PontyPandy couldn't appear quick enough. Helen was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to rest. She pulled up at her house while the rest of the convoy kept moving. Her brother stood waiting for her outside of the house. He went over to the back of the ambulance. Helen got out to stop him. "Wait. He may come out swinging. Just stay back."

Malcolm nodded. He moved away from the door. He was poised, ready to go in case Sam tried to hurt his sister. Helen opened the door. "We're home. Come on out."

Sam looked around cautiously. The place looked familiar to him. He slid out of the ambulance. Helen took his hand. She noticed he was watching Malcolm. "It's alright. Remember. The people here are friends. They aren't going to hurt you."

Sam nodded. Malcolm waved kindly. He followed the two of them inside. Helen took Sam upstairs. "We've got a room set up for you. I'll be close by in case you need me, okay?"

"This place safe?" asked Sam.

"Yes. Malcolm made sure of that. He's an officer. Just like Winter."

"I remember. I haven't lost my memory entirely." muttered Sam. "Just being around the other people makes me uneasy."

"I know. We'll work on that." She opened the door to Malcolm's room. Malcolm had moved his things around so they were nice and neat. He changed the blankets out so Sam could have something clean to lay on.

"I'll have Charlie come by later, okay? Right now I just want you to relax. You don't really have to sleep. Malcolm will be positioned outside of your room. He won't let anything happen to you." continued Helen.

Sam sat down on the bed. He felt it gently. "Um..thanks.."

Helen stepped out of the room. Malcolm sat close to the door frame. He looked at his sister worriedly. Helen shrugged in response. She headed downstairs. Mike had the kettle on the stove. The two of them embraced each other. "Oh, I was so worried." muttered Mike.

She held him close. "I told you I would be okay. I'm not as helpless as you think I am."

"This Polonium lady is very scary, love. I don't want to imagine what she would do to you since your helping Sam."

"I'm not scared of her. If anything, I've never wanted to harm someone so badly." grumbled Helen as she sat down.

Mike could see how exhausted Helen looked. "Why not take a nap, love? It looks like you need it."

She opened her mouth to argue but then shut it. She knew he was right. "You'll let me know if Sam has an issue, right?"

"Of course. Just put your feet up. He'll be fine."

Helen settled down further in the chair. She laid her head back. She closed her eyes as she tried to take a nap.

_"Sam! Sam!"_

_Helen saw Sam laying in the center of a room unable to breathe. "God damn it!" She raced over to him. She dove down next to his side. She turned him over to see black goo leaking out of his mouth._

_She gasped. She began doing CPR on him. "Don't you die on me."_

_Sam pointed at something behind her. Helen turned. Polonium struck her across the face with an axe._

Helen bolted upright in her chair. She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Mike staring at her. She let him hold her close. "We're safe, love. We're going to be okay." he rubbed her back.

"I-I know." She stammered.

Mike pulled away. "I honestly think you need to have a lie down."

"I'm fine."

"No your not. Don't give me that. We've been married for fifteen years. I know you better than you think."

Helen sighed. Again, she knew he was right. "Fine." She stood up. "I'll go have a lie down. I thought the nap would of been enough."

He shook his head. "You can't care for Sam if you aren't well. Please rest."

Helen went upstairs. She paused outside of Malcolm's room. She could see Sam looking out the window. She gave a nod of approval before heading off to the room she shared with Mike. She laid down in bed. She shuddered as exhaustion washed over her. She let herself fall into a dreamless sleep.

Mike heard a knock at the door about an hour later. He went over to it. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Charlie. I've come to see Sam."

Mike opened the door for him. Charlie walked in. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs. Though do be quiet. Both Helen and him might be asleep."

Charlie went upstairs. Malcolm looked up at him. "Oh hey Charlie."

"Hello Malcolm. Is Sam around here?"

Malcolm nodded. He gestured at the room that was Sam in. Charlie knocked on the door. "Who is it?" asked a voice quietly.

"Sam, it's Charlie."

Sam yanked the door open. He pulled his brother into a hug. A happy sob escaped his chest. Charlie chuckled quietly. He held his brother close. "I'm so glad your alive." whispered Charlie. "I feared the worse."

"Oh Charlie. You have no idea how relieved I am to see you. I thought she had kidnapped you too."

Charlie rubbed his back. He rested his head on his brother's shoulder. He soon pulled away. He sat with his brother on the bed.

"James, he's with you?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. Safe and sound. The twins were worried about you too."

Sam sighed. Charlie could see the scratches on his brother's cheek. "God, she did a number to you."

"So I've been told. I can feel every bit of what she's done to me too." Sam looked at his hands. "I'm pathetic. I can't even protect myself let alone everyone else."

"Don't say that!

"It's true. What was I thinking? How could I let the woman just take advantage of me like that? Maybe I deserved it..."

Charlie could see the defeat in Sam's eyes. "Sam, you didn't deserve any of this. That bitch has thousands of years worth of Karma heading her way. Trust me."

"She...she raped me..." whispered Sam super quietly.

"She what?!" exclaimed Charlie.

Sam put a hand over his brother's mouth. "Shh!"

Charlie moved his head away. "You need to tell Helen. Malcolm needs to know as well."

Sam shook his head. "Do you honestly think either one of them would believe me?"

"Sam, they're our friends. Helen is a medical professional who can do a kit on you and then hand it off to Malcolm as evidence. You can't let that bitch get away with doing that to you."

Sam looked very hesitant. "Alright."

Charlie patted his shoulder. "Let me get Helen."

Charlie stepped out of the room. "Malcolm, do you know where Helen is?"

"She's asleep. Why? Does Sam need her?"

"Yeah. There's something she needs to look at for him. He was raped."

Malcolm paled. "Why didn't he say something to her sooner?"

"He feels ashamed like the two of you wouldn't believe him."

"Sexual Assault is a very serious crime. I'll collect the kit from Helen once she's done."

"Thanks Malcolm." Charlie headed off to find Helen.

Helen was still resting on the bed. She stirred when she heard somebody enter her room. She sat upright in bed. "Charlie? What are you doing here?"

"Helen, I need you to do a rape kit on Sam. He was sexually assaulted by Polonium."

Helen's eyes widened. "Okay Charlie." She slid off the bed. She went into the bathroom to grab one. She kept one usually in the house. She never thought she would have to use it. She walked into Sam's room.

Sam had his back plastered up against the wall. He whimpered quietly. Helen sat on the edge of the bed. She slid gloves over her hand. "Charlie, can you step out whilst I do this?" she asked.

"Course. I'll be back, Sam."

"Charlie...no...please." begged Sam.

Helen touched his leg. "He'll be back. I promise once I'm done you can talk to him, okay?"

Sam tried to move away from her. "No! Don't touch me!" he shouted.

"Sam..."

Sam lunged at her. He knocked Helen onto the floor. "I said don't touch me!" he yelled.

Malcolm heard commotion inside. He quickly rushed in to find his sister being pinned onto the floor. Malcolm immediately tackled Sam onto his side. Sam wiggled in his grasp. He growled loudly. Malcolm grunted as he kept Sam restrained. "Helen! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just keep him restrained. I have to get something out of my bag."

Malcolm tightened his hold on Sam. His sister rushed out of the room. "Calm down, Sam. Helen is trying to help you."

"She's trying to hurt me!" Sam elbowed Malcolm in the chest.

Malcolm grunted. "Hurry Helen." he muttered.

Helen came running back. She took a needle filled with a clear liquid out of her pocket. Sam screamed. He struggled to get out Malcolm's grasp. "NO! GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled.

He used his legs to try and kick Helen away. Helen dodged his attack. She went over to where his shoulder was. She jabbed him with it. Sam let out a hiss once the liquid entered his system. He continued to try and get out of Malcolm's hold until he blacked out.

Malcolm sighed. He laid Sam down. Helen helped her brother stand up. "I don't think I've ever seen somebody freak out this much over being touched." grumbled Malcolm.

"He's been touched unwillingly. I don't blame him." Helen picks up the kit off the floor. "I'll get to work on this if you want to wait for me outside."

Malcolm rubbed his chest gingerly. "Think I'll take you up on that suggestion."

Malcolm left the room. He heard somebody making their way up the stairs. "Was that Sam just now?" asked Charlie.

"Yes. He's not too keen on being tested. Helen had to knock him out."

Charlie noticed that Malcolm was holding his chest. He felt bad for his brother. "She must of really did some messed up things if he's acting that way."

"I can tell you this much. I do think Sam should seek out a therapist." Malcolm thinks for a moment. "and I think I know just the lady for the job."

Helen came out of the room some time later. She handed the kit off to her brother who handled it with gloves. "I'll make sure this gets down to the station. Meanwhile, I've left a number for you to call on the counter."

Helen raised an eyebrow. "What number?"

"I was just telling Charlie that Sam should seek out a therapist. May help him calm down a little. There's a lady that I saw when my ex died. She's got a good head on her shoulders. She's worth a look into." explained Malcolm.

"Good idea. I'll give her a call once your gone."

Malcolm left the house. Helen went downstairs. She looked at the number that Malcolm left for her. She took out her phone and dialed it.

_**?: Doctor Twila's office. How may I help you?** _

_**Helen: Hello there. This is Nurse Flood with Newtown Hospital. I was wondering if I could schedule an appointment for one of my patients?** _

_**?: Of course. She has a slot open for Tuesday of next week at 4pm.** _

_**Helen: That'll work. I was wondering if she did house calls? This is kind of a special case.** _

_**?: Absolutely! I'll put that in the notes. She'll be out there directly at 4pm. Could I get the address please.** _

_**-Helen gives her the address-** _

_**?: Excellent! See you then!** _

_**\- The receptionist hangs up-** _

Helen sighed to herself quietly. "I may want to get blood-work from Sam while he's out cold."

Helen headed back upstairs. She entered his room quietly. Sam was still passed out on the floor. He whimpered in his sleep. Helen gently poked his arm with another needle. She started extracting blood samples from him. She patched him up once she was done. She stroked his hair. She covered him up with a blanket. "Rest well, Samuel."


	6. Fear to Bravery

About a week had passed since Sam arrived in PontyPandy. Helen had to re-establish trust with Sam. He couldn't look her in the eye after she ran a kit on him. He was also refusing to really take care of himself. Helen sighed as she leaned on the door frame. She knocked on the edge of it with her knuckles. 

Sam didn't look at her. "can I come in?" she asked. 

Sam didn't say a word. He kept his gaze focused out the window. Helen walked in. "I know your still mad at me."

"You said you wouldn't stick me. How do I know you aren't going to do the same things she did? Hm?" he growled. 

She sat a little ways from him on the bed. "Because deep down you know that I would never hurt you." She reached out to touch him. 

"Why did you touch me? Why didn't you just leave it alone?"

"I care about you, Sam. I want to bring this bitch to justice. That's why I did the kit on you."

"I doubt anyone is going to ever believe me, Helen." he said sadly. 

"I believe you. Malcolm believes you as does Charlie. I'll fight this day in and day out if I have to." 

"Why? Why would you fight for me? You have your own problems to deal with. I'm not worth it." 

Helen rested a hand on his shoulder. "You are worth every minute to me. Your like a son to me. Your my child in a way. You have no idea how much it broke my heart to hear she did such a vile thing to you."

"I disobeyed. I deserved it."

Helen made him look at her. "Samuel, no one deserves such treatment. No one deserves to have their whole life ruined because some whore couldn't keep their hands to themselves." 

Sam began to tear up. She pulled him close. "I know your scared. I know all of this hurts. Please hang in there, alright? I promise you. Once we find her, you'll never have to see her again. Please take care of yourself." 

"I.."

"Sam, please." Helen buried her face in his shoulder. 

Sam looked down. "Alright..."

Helen pulled away. She took his hand in hers. "Also, I have a therapist coming to see you tomorrow. I think it might be good for you to have somebody you can vent to professionally."

Sam whimpered. "It's alright. They won't hurt you. Malcolm swears. If they try anything, then just scream and Malcolm will kick their asses for you. Then I'll kick Malcolm's ass for selecting such an asshole." mused Helen. 

Sam gave her a loopsided grin. Helen touched his cheek. The two of them look at each other silently. Helen cleared her throat. "Right. I'll be back. There's something I have to check."

Sam nodded. Helen ruffled his hair. "Just stay here and rest."

Helen left the room. Guilt plagued her at every turn. A part of her wished she had gotten to Sam sooner. It pained her to see him in such a broken state. The past week hadn't been easy for her. She slept only for an hour each night before checking up on Sam. 

Malcolm saw how pale and withdrawn his sister looked. He stood up from his perch. "Sis, you need to rest."

She held her hand up. "Not until Polonium is behind bars and he's safe." 

"Nee, you can't protect him in this state. You can't help him when your not well yourself." 

Helen shook her head. "I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see her. I see her killing him all because I wasn't fast enough." 

"His safety is my job and his care is yours. C'mon. I'm taking you to bed."

"Malcolm..."

"Nee...please listen to me for once and your life. You aren't well. You need rest. I've got him."

Helen sighed in defeat. She let her brother drag her off. Helen laid down in her bed. He went off back to his post. Helen reached into her night stand. She pulled out a piece of paper she kept hidden from her brother. She looked at it. 

_Upon looking at the test results one last time, Sam was given something to produce rage. The medication itself doesn't appear to match any of the ones in my book. I suspect that it was produced by her.  
_

_Another medication I found in Sam's system was one that caused the lust episodes he's had the past week. I'm looking into making a cure for both. I'm going to use what I was able to gather from Sam's blood to make a cure.  
_

_I just need some time to figure out what ingredients to use. It might just be better for me to ask a doctor for help. I'm not an alchemist.  
_

She put the paper away. She still needed to find a cure for Sam. She grabbed a book she kept hidden in the night stand as well. It was a book on the local flora in PontyPandy. She started flipping through it. She scribbled something down on a different piece of paper. 

She heard her brother approaching her room. She quickly hid both items before going into a fake sleeping position. Malcolm poked his head in. Helen stayed very still. She heard Malcolm turn heel and walk away. She sat up slowly. She picked up the book again. She tucked it away in her pocket. She scrambled off into the bathroom to make a phone call. 

_**??: Hello?  
** _

_**Helen: Good Evening, Celeste. It's me, Helen.  
** _

_**Celeste: Oh! Hey Helen! What can I do for you? It's been so long since I've heard your voice. I honestly hope you and that husband of yours are doing okay.  
** _

_**Helen: I wish I could say we're doing fine but we aren't. I need a favor.  
** _

_**Celeste: Of course! Anything for a friend.  
** _

_**Helen: I need somebody who can make a cure for me. If I sent you a blood sample, could you make it?** _

_**Celeste: Yeah. Whose it for though?** _

_**Helen: Fireman Sam** _

_**Celeste: We're talking "the" Fireman Sam, right?** _

_**Helen: Yes Cel. There's only one of him.  
** _

_**Celeste: Well this is an honor. Send me the sample and I'll get to work. I've been dying to get my hands dirty.  
** _

_**Helen: *chuckles* Thanks Celeste** _

_**Celeste: No problem! Do drop by every once and a while!  
** _

_**Helen: I will. Take care.  
** _

_**Celeste: You too! Tell Mike and Mandy I said hi!** _

_**\- Helen hangs up-** _

Helen sighed. She put her phone back in her pocket. She tossed her book underneath of the bathroom sink before heading back into her room. She laid back down in bed. She stared up at the ceiling. 

Malcolm decided to check up on Sam. He knocked upon entering. Sam was resting peacefully on his bed. The blanket rose and fell with every breathe he took. Malcolm gave a nod of approval before stepping out of the room again. He shuddered at the growing tension in the house. 

He heard a light tap on the wall. He looked up to see Winter standing at the top of the stairs. He had a bag in his hand. "Hey Constable. I brought you something."

"You didn't have to do that." said Malcolm. 

"You can't protect Sam on an empty stomach, right?" Winter handed the bag over to Malcolm. Malcolm could smell Bronwyn's fish and chips. His mouth watered a bit. 

Winter folded his arms over his chest. "I've got news from Rose too. The DNA matches the samples we found in the broken suit at the quay." 

"So she did..." sighed Malcolm angrily. 

"Poor dude. Feels bad man." mused Winter. "Your sister did a good job keeping him safe out there though." 

"She's trained in self-defense. She knows what she's doing. Some days." chuckled Malcolm. 

Winter smiled. "You better not let her here you say that." 

"She's heard worse. Just not from a local smart-ass like me." Malcolm sat the bag down by his chair. 

Winter rubbed behind his head. "Hey Constable, I've..got something to tell you."

Malcolm motioned for him to continue. He watched Winter shift uncomfortably. "Um, it's kind of stupid but...I just wanna say...thanks for letting me help out and to be able to be close to you. Uhh...would now be a bad time to say that...I've got feelings for you?" 

Malcolm looked shock. He gave Winter a side-ways smile. "Really?"

"Uhh..yeah.." coughed Winter into his hand. The poor boy turned a bright shade of red. 

Malcolm laughed softly. "I like you too, Winter."

"R-Really?" stammered Winter. He could already see Malcolm standing up and walking over to him. 

Malcolm placed a hand on his shoulder. He pulled Winter into a hug. Winter wrapped his arms around him. The two men hugged for a bit in the hallway before pulling away. Winter fixed himself up. He readjusted his cap. Malcolm touched his cheek. "Though I wouldn't say a word to Rose about this."

"I-I won't. Promise." 

Malcolm lifted up Winter's chin. He brought his lips to Winter's. Winter let out a squeak. He kicked one of his legs up in response. He pulled away after a bit. He was completely red now. Malcolm sat back down in his chair. "Right..I'd better get going. Enjoy your dinner." muttered Winter. 

"Take care, Winter. Come by more often." 

"I-I will." Winter happily skipped downstairs. Malcolm could hear him whistling happily. He shook his head in amusement. 

Helen woke up to somebody moving around in bed. She turned slightly to see that Mike had cuddled up to her. He was already dressed down for the night. "How long was I out?" asked Helen. 

"Most of the day. It's night-time now. Malcolm has been watching Sam sleep most of the day." replied Mike. 

Helen groaned softly. She pulled the blankets off her only to get stopped by Mike. "Um, where do you think your going?" 

"To check on Sam. Where else?" 

Mike kept his arms wrapped around her. "Oh no you don't. Your going to lay right here and rest."

"I'm fine, Mike." 

"No you aren't. You were super pale when I checked on you this afternoon." He made Helen look at him. He pressed his forehead to hers. "You need to rest." 

"I can't, love. I'm scared. Polonium is out there. She's lurking like a snake in the grass. I can't let her hurt Sam anymore. I'm tired of standing by while the ones I care about have to suffer." whispered Helen as she broke out into tears. 

Mike held her tighter. "Your doing a good job in protecting Sam. You really need to care for yourself too."

She held onto him. She buried her face in his neck. She began crying in frustration. Mike rubbed her back gently. "There. There. Let it out." 

She sobbed herself to sleep in his arms. Mike laid her down again. He covered her up. He wiped away her tears. "we'll get through this together." He kissed her forehead. "You have my word on that." 


	7. Fragmented

Sam heard a vehicle pull up outside. He looked out the window to see a black BMW in the driveway. A lady with dusky brown hair stepped out. He watched as she approached the house. 

Helen answered the door. The lady smiled. She removed her sunglasses. "Are you Nurse Flood?"

Helen nodded. The lady offered Helen her hand. "Doctor Twila. I believe I was asked to work with a Fireman Sam?" 

"Yes. He should be upstairs still. I'll show you to his room."

Twila nodded. She followed Helen into the house. "Just note he'll be a bit jumpy around other folks he's not seen before."

"Does he suffer from childhood trauma?"

"No. He was kidnapped and tortured recently. We've had a hard time getting him to settle really." replied Helen. 

She paused right outside of Sam's door. Malcolm smiled. "Hello there, Twila."

"Hey Mal. How have you been since our last session?" asked Twila. 

"Doing well. Here to see Sam?"

"Yep." 

"Good luck." mused Malcolm. 

Helen opened the door for Twila. "Sam, I've brought somebody here to see you." 

Sam eyed Twila cautiously. A soft snarl escaped his lips. Twila wasn't at all phased by his murderous stare. She pulled up a chair and stand down. "Hello Sam. I'm Doctor Twila. I'm going to be your therapist for a while."

Sam didn't say word. He just continued to stare at her. She leaned back some in her chair. "Not much of a talker? That's understandable. I'll wait." 

Sam backed up further onto the bed. He sat as far as he could away from her. Twila continued to sit patiently. She smiled at him kindly. "Comfortable?" 

Sam shrugged quietly. His heart was doing flips in his chest. She could tell he was nervous and scared. Twila reached into her bag. She pulled out a small tin. She opened it to reveal some lemon tea cakes. "You hungry? Looks like you could use something sweet."

Sam carefully crawled towards her. She kept her tin out. "Go on. I make them for every patient I see."

He snatched one before retreating back to his corner. He smelled it. He looked at her. He had an unsure look on his face. "They aren't poisoned. I promise." She put the tin on the table behind her. 

Sam took a bite of the cake. He hummed happily. He continued to munch on it while watching her. "See? I'm not so bad after all, huh?" she giggled. 

Sam swallowed the cookie. "Better?" asked Twila

Sam nodded silently. Twila took a notebook out of her bag. She began taking some notes. "So tell me Sam, what's caused you to behave like this?"

"Polonium." he replied bluntly. 

"The Professor that reeked havoc in PontyPandy a while ago?"

Sam nodded. "She hurt me. She locked me. She did things to me."

Twila leaned forward a bit in her chair. "Like what? Tell me what she did to you."

Sam went into horrific detail about what happened to him. Twila was fifty shades of white by the time she had written everything down. Her heart broke for this man. "I see. So you feel the need to protect those closet to you as a result?"

"Yes. It's like I have to hide them from something. Like I don't ever want them to leave. Not even for a second." 

She closed her notebook. "You do have signs and symptoms of PTSD. I am going to prescribe something for it. I just...wow..."

"I've also thought about running away and hiding. I don't like it when it gets dark. I feel like she's around constantly." 

"I see." She looked at Sam calmly. "I'm going to come by next week, okay?"

He nodded quietly. He wrapped the blanket around himself again. She got up from the chair. She walked out of the room. She closed the door behind her. She looked at both Helen and Malcolm. "I've got some notes for you to use in your case." she whispered. 

"You okay, Twila?" asked Malcolm. 

"I'm holding in there. It's just a lot to process. I would keep a very close eye on Sam. It would appear that he is the kind of victim to go bolting off some place at a moment's notice. I am going to prescribe him something for his PTSD. He's in a state of over-protectiveness right now. Don't be surprised if he's keeping a close eye on you." explained Twila. 

"Thank you so much for coming by."

"It's my pleasure. I'll be back next week. Let me know how those meds work out for him."

Once Twila left, Helen went in to check on Sam. Sam came out of his hiding spot on the bed. He relaxed seeing Helen. Helen sat down on the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Scared." 

She touched his cheek. "Don't be. Your safe."

Sam cuddled up to her. He rested his head on her shoulder. He noticed that Helen looked tired. He could tell she had been crying recently. He whined at her. 

Helen looked at him. "What?"

"Your hurting." 

"I'm fine. Just stressed." She ruffled his hair. "would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please."

Helen stood up again. "I'll be back."

She headed off into the kitchen. She put a pan on the stove. She heard somebody making their way downstairs. "Sam! Come back!" shouted Malcolm. 

Sam entered the living room. He had decided to follow Helen. He sat down in the recliner. Helen sighed. "Sam, go back to your room please."

"No." said Sam firmly. "I'm staying right here." 

Malcolm paused at the bottom of the stairs. Helen looked at him. He shrugged lightly waiting for her to say something. Helen looked at Sam. "Alright. Just stay where I can see you." 

Helen got to work on making something for Sam. It was like she was raising a child all over again. She knew Sam was trying to protect her. She kept silent. 

Sam fidgeted in the recliner. He hummed quietly to himself. Malcolm sat down on the couch. Sam eyed him slightly. Malcolm cracked a grin. "what's that look for?" 

"..."

"C'mon you still can't be mad at me over tackling you."

"I didn't want to be touched."

"Unfortunately we had to be cruel to be kind." mused Malcolm. 

Helen laughed. "that's my line." 

Sam looked rather unsure. He held his arm. "Don't worry. I'm not going to stick you again." comforted Helen. 

"Promise?"

"I promise. You have my word." Helen made her parent's Jamaican Chicken for Sam. She turned the stove off. She walked over with a plate done up for him. 

Sam's stomach howled loudly. Helen sat the plate down on the table close to him. "Careful. It's a little hot."

Malcolm smelled the air. "Now the house smells good, sis."

"Let Sam eat first. Then you can help yourself to what's leftover." 

Sam began eating quietly. His mouth watered. He hadn't been eating much since he arrived. This was the first time he cleared his plate. He showed Helen the empty plate. "Do you want more?" asked Helen. 

He nodded his head hungrily. Helen went to refill his plate. She came back with it again. Sam dove right into it. Helen smiled. She was happy that Sam's appetite was coming back. He ate until he got full. He closed his eyes. Helen put the empty plate in the sink. "Malcolm, you want to help him to bed?" 

"Sure." He picked up the knocked out firefighter bridal-style. He took Sam back up to his room. 

Helen cleaned up in the kitchen. She watched as the sun set further on the horizon. Her brother joined her downstairs. "Do you really think Sam will recover from this?" 

"I'm sure. Trauma can't be gone through in a day. I've sent some of his blood work off to a good friend of mine in Cardiff. She can help develop a cure for his ailment. He just needs some to care for him. To help him understand that not everyone is the enemy." 

"You have a very close relationship with Sam." 

"I do. He's like the son I never had." She whispered. "Please tell me your one step closer to finding Polonium."

"I can consult Rose in the morning. I'm sure she has something figured out. The problem is that Polonium is in hiding again. We went to check the old laboratory only to find it empty which tells me she's moved spots."

"I see. She's not going to make this easy."

Malcolm placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Nope but I can assure you that we are checking every knook and cranny of the mountains around here." 

The last of the light faded on the horizon. Polonium sat alone in her office. Her fingers tapped the console in thought. She had to find a way to get Sam back. She stared at the image of Helen she had up on the screen. A wicked smile formed on her lips suddenly. _If I can just somehow grab hold of this woman, I can use her as bait to lure Sam in. It's prefect.  
_

She stood up. She took out her phone. _And I know how I'm going to do it.  
_

Helen felt her phone buzz quietly in her pocket. She glanced down at it to see a text from Charlie. 

_**Charlie: Are you doing anything currently?  
** _

_**Helen: No. Not at the moment. Why?  
** _

_**Charlie: Meet me in the middle of Newtown Road. I need to talk to you about something.  
** _

Helen put her phone up. She walked over to her brother. "Keep Sam safe. I need to talk to Charlie."

"Okay. Shout if you need help." 

Helen left the house. She pulled on her purple hoodie. Little did she know that Sam was watching her from his window. His blue eyes narrowed. Something didn't feel right. 

Helen got about halfway down the road. She noticed that Charlie wasn't there. She frowned. "Charlie?" she called quietly. 

She heard the bushes rustle. A shadow crept up behind her. Helen turned around only to be met with a fist hard enough to the face. Helen groaned. She stumbled backwards. She fell over. She looked up to see a figure towering over her. Their boot came down on her head. Her world went black. 


	8. Schizophrenia

Malcolm counted the number of minutes since he last heard from his sister in his head. He heard the door to Sam's room. Sam walked out of it. He walked past Malcolm. "Where are you going?"

"I saw her leave. She didn't come back. She could be in danger." 

"But we don't know where to look." 

Sam went downstairs. "You may not know but I think I know someone who does. You can either come with me or stay here."

Malcolm followed after him. "Now wait a minute, Sam, I never said I didn't want to help. I'm just dumbfounded."

"I saw her go down the Newtown road. We look for clues there." There was an authoritative tone in Sam's voice. Like he was so sure he knew where she was. 

"Alright. I'll follow you then." 

Sam's body shook as he ventured outside of the safety of the house. It was dark outside. He could feel his heart seizing up in his chest. He shook his head. He put his fear aside so he could concentrate on finding Helen. 

They went up about halfway when Sam noticed Helen's hoodie laying on the ground. He bent down to pick it up. "She's been taken."

Malcolm growled quietly. "How much are you willing to bet it was Polonium?" 

"More than what I made firefighting." Sam stood up. "I'm going after her." 

"Sam, your in no condition to fight that woman. Helen wouldn't want you to get harmed for her sake." 

"I'm what Polonium wants. I owe Helen my life. It's only fair I return the favor." 

Sam gave the hoodie over to Malcolm. "Take care of the others, Malcolm." with that, Sam took off running into the night. 

Malcolm let out a groan of annoyance. He gave chase. "that man is going to get himself killed!"

Helen steadily came to. She was hooked up to a machine that was leaking a strange bag of liquid into her system. She felt strange. She had a deep gash on her forehead from where she had been struck. Helen tried to move her arms only to find them strapped down to the arm rests of the chair. Panic settled in. 

Polonium stood there watching her. "Your finally awake." she purred. 

Helen kept silent. She watched as Polonium walked around her. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't." She then stopped in front of Helen. "You know. I'd never thought I would ever see another nurse in PontyPandy. I used to be one once upon a time until they took away my license. Those cretins couldn't understand genius."

Helen eyed her. She continued to keep silent. Polonium frowned. "Not going to talk to me, are you? Perhaps I can make things interesting for you."

Polonium took Helen's phone out of her pocket. She dialed a number on it. 

Sam felt his phone buzz quietly He picked up when he realized it was Helen. 

_**Sam: Helen!** _

_**Helen: Sam! Stay where you are! Don't-** _

_**Polonium: Samuel, I'm going to give you one final offer. You either meet me on the pier tonight alone or I put this nurse of yours to sleep. I've already poisoned her.  
** _

_**Sam: You bitch!** _

_**Helen: Sam! Don't come after me! Stay with Malcolm!** _

_**-Sam hears Helen get struck across the cheek.-** _

_**Polonium: Shut up! I didn't say you could speak. Sam, you have 5 minutes to make it down by the quay or else.  
** _

_**Sam: y-yes ma'am. Just don't hurt her. Helen, I'll be right there.  
** _

_**-Sam hangs up-** _

Sam turned to Malcolm. "I need to get to the quay. You head back to the house. Protect Mike and Mandy."

"What about you?"

He bit his lip. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was nice knowing you. I'm afraid we'll have to part ways here."

"What? No. It's my job-"

"To keep me safe, I know. I'm sorry but I can never forgive myself if Helen dies. Just please." begged Sam. 

Malcolm sighed. "Alright but I'm getting back up."

"Thanks Malcolm."

Sam took off running again. Malcolm got on the radio. "Malcolm to Winter, over."

_"Hey Constable. Go ahead."_

"Suspicious activity detected at the beach. Subject may be armed and might have a hostage." 

_"Rodger that. Rose and I will meet you at the beach."  
_

Polonium waited at the quay. She had Helen chained up by her feet. She tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. She heard somebody running up to her. She smiled seeing Sam. Sam paused. "I'm here." he panted. 

"Good. Now you know how the rest of this works, right?" 

Sam looked at Helen. Helen gave him a pleading look. "Sam..."

"Helen..." He took a step towards them. 

"Just run, Sam! Don't worry about me! Save yourself!" she begged. 

Sam shook his head. He knelt down in front of her. He held her close. "I'm sorry. I can't allow her to do this to you." 

Helen teared up. She buried her face in his neck. Sam tightened his hold on her. He closed his eyes. "I love you, mom." he whispered. 

"I love you too, Sam." 

Sam pulled away. He stared hollowly at Polonium. Polonium grabbed his hand. She started to walk away with him. Sam stared at Helen one last time before looking away. Helen struggled in her bindings. She began to sob. She watched as the two of them vanished. 

Bright blue lights shined behind her. Malcolm dove down next to his sister. "Nee, are you alright?"

She sobbed into her brother's chest. Malcolm worked on getting her untied. She hugged him once he was free. Malcolm held her close. Helen suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest. She held it. "Nee?" 

Malcolm felt his sister slump down further into his chest. She started coughing up a weird white liquid. "Nee? Nee! Winter! Rose! Help!"

Winter rushed over to his partner's side. He gasped seeing how pale Helen looked. He got on the radio. He started phoning for an ambulance. Malcolm laid his sister down on the ground. "Nee, stay with me." 

Helen could barely keep her eyes open. She touched her brother's cheek. Her breath became shallow. Tears streamed down her face. "No. Nee don't you dare close your eyes!" begged Malcolm. 

Helen shuddered her brother's grasp. She heard his voice fade as her world go black. Her hand fell past his cheek. Malcolm pulled his sister into his lap. He held her against his chest. "No. Please. Don't go."

Winter walked up to the two of them. He put a hand over his mouth. He knelt by his boyfriend. He rested a hand on his shoulder. Malcolm began sobbing into his sister's chest. Winter held the both of them close. He looked at Rose worriedly. 

The paramedics soon arrived on scene. Malcolm rode with his sister to the hospital. He had a firm hold of her hand. Helen took in weak breaths. She looked so pale and helpless. She opened her eyes slightly. "Sam..." she rasped. 

"It's alright, Nee. Just rest. The doctors will look after you once we get to the hospital." 

She tears up. "My baby..where is he?"

"He's been taken. We're going to look for him once I know your going to be okay." 

Helen tried to move. "No. My baby." 

Malcolm held her down. She had a terrified look on her face. "Shh, it's alright. Your okay now." 

Helen felt the clutches of exhaustion wash over her. The poison burned at her body slowly. She was in pain. Her heart was broken. She ended up blacking out again. 

Several hours go by~

Helen came to again. She moaned holding her head. She found herself in a hospital room with her brother and Mike. Malcolm had Winter curled up against his side, asleep. Malcolm was steadily nodding off. He woke up once he spotted Helen moving. "Nee..."

"Malcolm? How long was I out for?" she asked. 

"couple of hours. You were so weak. They had to do CPR on you half-way up to Newtown. You had some sort of poison in your system." 

Helen searched her memory. She whimpered softly. "Sam.."

"We searched the whole beach for clues but we couldn't find any. I'm heading back out again once I know your okay."

Helen gripped the blanket firmly. She dropped her gaze. "It's all my fault. I promised to keep him safe. I can't stay here."

"Helen, you don't have a choice. You aren't well enough to help me find him." 

Helen began to tear up. She went quiet. Malcolm stood up causing Winter to slump over in the chair. He snapped awake. He watched his boyfriend head over to where Helen was. Malcolm wrapped his arms around her gently. "Please think of yourself right now. Once I know Sam's location, I will let you help find him."

"You swear? You aren't just going to keep me indoors are you?" 

"You have my word. I'll even let you handle the taser like last time." he joked. 

Helen smiled slightly. Malcolm helped her lay back down again. He tucked his sister in. He gently stroked her hair. "You gave me quite a fright. I honestly thought I was going to lose you like-"

Helen shook her head. "Like I keep saying. Not now. Not ever. I'm not going down without a fight." 

"The Williams bloodline definitely flows through you." laughed Malcolm. 

Helen turned over onto her side. Her brother stayed by her side until she fell asleep again. Malcolm sighed. Winter looked at his mate worriedly. "Let's head back to the quay again, Winter. There has to be something we're missing."

Winter nodded. "Right behind ya, Constable."

The duo headed back to PontyPandy. Winter took a torch off his belt. They began to scan the beach for clues again. Winter shined his light on the ground. "they can't of just vanished. I mean it'd be kind of hard to do." 

Malcolm noticed a set of tracks in Winter's light. "Winter, stop for a minute."

Winter paused. His light fell on the set of tracks. Malcolm bent down to examine it. "These tracks belong to Sam and Professor Polonium."

"Great! That means we're getting somewhere."

"Either that or falling right into a trap. Keep your wits about you."

They both followed the tracks. The tracks lead them to the edge of the beach. The evening tide had settled in blocking them off. Winter shined his light on the cliff walls. He couldn't notice anything out of the ordinary. "Right so tracks that lead to nowhere. I guess we weren't getting somewhere."

Malcolm tapped Winter's shoulder. He gestured towards the ground again. Winter shined his light on what Malcolm was pointing at. There were a set of tire tread marks on the ground. "I guess we never noticed that last time."

"no but this tells me that Polonium is trying to leave town. She may not be in Wales for much longer."

"I take it you and I are taking a road trip?"

"Yep. C'mon. Let's head back to the station."

Winter followed Malcolm to the police station. Malcolm grabbed the keys for the police cruiser. "Be careful Constable Williams." cautioned Rose. 

"We'll be fine. Let's go, Winter."

The two of them headed out to the car. Malcolm sped out of the station. Winter pressed his head up against the passenger window. He only hoped that the two of them could find Sam in time. 


End file.
